Indian Air Force
This air force has been universally declared FRP. Do not interact with it. It has been succeeded by the RIAF. The Indian Air Force, or IAF, was a large, powerful air force in GeoFS, with over 22 members. Wings in IAF At present there are five wings in the IAF - # The Northern Wing # The Southern Wing # The Eastern Wing # The Western Wing # The Central Wing Mission The mission of the IAF was the defense of India and every part there of including preparation for defense and all such acts as may be conducive in times of war to its prosecution and after its termination to effective demobilization practice. This is taken as a directive, meaning the IAF bears the responsibility of safeguarding Indian airspace and thus furthering national interests in conjunction with the other branches of the armed forces. The IAF provides close air support to the Indian Army troops on the battlefield as well as strategic and tactical airlift capabilities. Logo The Motto of Indian Air Force has been taken from eleventh chapter of the Gita, the Discourse given by Lord Krishna to Arjuna on the battlefield of Kurukshetra during the Great War of Mahabharata. The Lord is showing His Supreme Divine form to Arjuna and the great form of the Lord is reaching the sky with glory, evoking fear and loss of self-control in the mind of Arjuna. The Indian Air Force, similarly, aims to overwhelm the adversaries with application of aerospace power in defense of the nation . Current Wars and Activities The Indian Air Force has second-strike capabilities which counters a first-strike and can support a first strike. Reciprocal second-strike capabilities usually cause a mutual assured destruction defense strategy, though one side may have a lower level minimal deterrence response. It means will they not strike any country but will not hesitate if provoked. War with BRG and America BRG (An Australian private air force) declared war on India by one of its pilots named Chirp, who attacked New Delhi. The IAF wrongly assumed that BRG had bases in America, and AirTriples subsequently sent bombers to bomb those supposed bases. AriTriples led the attack and only later learned of his mistake. The truth about the war is that there were no orders from IAF for AirTriples to threaten USA or Chirp. It was only a personal conflict between AirTriples and Chirp. When IAF officials IND001 and KAZAIGN 03 noticed that Delhi was bombed by Chirp, IAF decided to retaliate immediately. They also declared war on the USAF in their ignorance of the situation. Bombing USA bases Two IAF SU 35 took off on 1st July, 2019 at 12.00 pm GMT+00.00 from an IAF base in North Madagascar. After they took off they were intercepted by an RAAF F-16 which was shot down by the IAF planes. When the IAF planes reached the USA they first bombed the city of Fayetteville, and then major USAF airbase Fort Bragg. During the bombings, a USAF pilot named Gilly intercepted the IAF and was shot down by IND001. The bombings resulted in 127 deaths and 438 injuries, along with 14 houses and all the military buildings being destroyed.No IAF jets were damaged. This bombing was a misunderstanding by the IAF. The IAF misunderstood BRG to be mainly an American-based group, and so the IAF bombed Fort Bragg. The United States Air Force, led at the time by Armageddon in Ivey's absence, nearly declared war on IAF. However, learning of their mistakes, the IAF apologized to the USAF and signed a peace treaty. Bombing Australian bases On 2nd July, 2019 the same two IAF SU 35 jets bombed city of Perth at 05.00 pmGMT+00.00. The IAF bombed the BRG's military base Pearce which destroyed all the military buildings. The bombings over Perth resulted in 1,239 deaths and 4,567 injuries. No IAF jets were damaged. This finished IAF's retaliation. The RAAF and USAF both signed non-aggression treaties after the war with IAF. War with RNLAF and RCAF On 1st July, 2019, Mumbai was bombed (for no reason) by a pilot named Dutch1 belonging to RCAF and RNLAF. Because of the above attack, IAF decided to retaliate. Bombing Canadian bases The two IAF pilots KAZAIGN 03 and IND001 flew their SU 35 jets on 1st July, 2019 into Canada and bombed the RCAF's CBF Trenton Airbase which destroyed all the military buildings there which resulted in 89 deaths and 405 injuries. During the bombing an RCAF pilot Lynx, shot down Kazaign's SU-35. Later, IND001 shot down Lynx. Bombing Netherlands On 2nd July the IAF pilot IND001 in an SU 35 bombed the Leeuwarden air base of RNLAF which completely destroyed the military area which resulted in 203 deaths and 859 injuries.No IAF jets were damaged. SirPrivat's Attack SirPrivat (a GeoFS global terrorist whose attacks are no longer considered real) attacked the city of Nagpur, Maharashtra. IAF pilot IND001 noticed the attack and responded. SirPrivat assuming that he was bombing the cricket factories (although no cricket factories are there in Nagpur) could bomb only 2-3 farms with no fatalities. Later IND001 shot down SirPrivat. War with Pakistan The IAF has been at war with Pakistan nearly since its inception. On August 15th, a major bombing raid was conducted that destroyed most Pakistani bases. On September 14th, the Pakistani Air Force (PakAF) was created and resumed the war. Relations with USAF The IAF's relations with the USAF are tense, mostly due to the Boomerang War. In the month of August, USAF declared IAF to be its enemy without any reason, despite IAF being USAF’s ally. IAF warned USAF that if IAF will not be removed from hostile list and if India gets attacked by USAF or USANG then IAF would declare war on USA. WAAF, ROCAF and a pilot named ‘Chirp’ stated their readiness to support IAF against USAF in case there is any war. Also after several efforts of IAF to make USANG its friend to maintain peace between India and USAF, USANG refused the peace agreement and said that “USANG hates IAF”. And therefore USANG has become a potential threat for the IAF and in case USANG does not stop its activities and will continue their hostile nature to IAF, the IAF will complain to the peace keeping committees of GeoFS. And in case USANG does anything like war we will also request the committees to declare USANG a war criminal. 2019 Independence Day special Also there may be an air show at Delhi airport which will be conducted by the IA and IAF. Allies IAF has no allies Enemies * ISIS * PakAF/Pakistan Air Force * The Salvation * Pewdiepie * Bravospirit Worried Groups * USANG Aircraft Inventory The Indian Air Force has aircraft and equipment of Russian (erstwhile Soviet Union), British, French, Israeli, US and Indian origins with Russian aircraft dominating its inventory. HAL produces some of the Russian and British aircraft in India under licence.Various reliable sources provide notably divergent estimates for a variety of high-visibility aircraft.Flight International estimates there to be around 1,721 aircraft in service with the IAF,while the International Institute for Strategic Studies provides a similar estimate of 1,724 aircraft.Both sources agree there are approximately 900 combat capable (fighter, attack etc.) aircraft in the IAF. Multi-role fighters and strike aircraft * Sukhoi Su-30MKI: The IAF's primary air superiority fighter with the additional capability to conduct air-ground (strike) missions is Sukhoi Su-30MKI. The IAF have placed an order for a total of 272 Su-30MKIs153 of which 242154 are in service as of January 2016. * Mikoyan MiG-29: The Mikoyan MiG-29 known as Baaz (Hindi for Hawk) is a dedicated air superiority fighter and constitutes a second line of defence after the Sukhoi Su-30MKI. 69 MiG-29s are in service, all of which have been recently upgraded to the MiG-29UPG standard.155 * Dassault Mirage 2000: The Dassault Mirage 2000, known as Vajra (Sanskrit for Diamond or thunderbolt) in Indian service, is the primary multirole fighter, the IAF currently operates 49 Mirage 2000Hs and 8 Mirage 2000 TH all of which are currently being upgraded to the Mirage 2000-5 MK2 standard with Indian specific modifications and 2 Mirage 2000-5 MK2 are in service as of March 2015.156157 The IAF's Mirage 2000 are scheduled to be phased out by 2030.158 * HAL Tejas: The MiG-21s are planned to be replaced by the indigenously built HAL Tejas.159160 The first Tejas IAF unit, No. 45 Squadron IAF Flying Daggers was formed on 1 July 2016 with two aircraft. Initially being stationed at Bangalore, the first squadron will be placed at its home base at Sulur, Tamil Nadu.161 The Tejas will be 40 aircraft of the MK1 variant and 83 of the MK1A variant. The latter will have an AESA radar, improved EW fit and internal changes for ease of maintenance. * SEPECAT Jaguar: The SEPECAT Jaguar known as Shamsher serves as the IAF's primary ground attack force.162 The IAF currently operates 139 Jaguars.163 The first batch of DARIN-1 Jaguars are now going through a DARIN-3 upgrade being equipped with EL/M-2052 AESA radars, and an improved jamming suite plus new avionics. These aircraft are scheduled to be phased out by 2030.158 * Mikoyan MiG-27: The Mikoyan MiG-27 known as Bahadur (Hindi for Valiant) serves as the IAF's primary ground attack force. The IAF currently operates over 85 MiG-27s.164 The type will be phased out soon to account for increasing serviceability concerns and 40 of them have been upgraded for improved strike missions, including laser designation and with self-protection jamming * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21: The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 serves as an Interceptor aircraft in the IAF. The IAF have phased out most of its MiG-21s and plans to keep only 125 that have been upgraded to MiG-21 Bison standard. The phase-out date for these aircraft has been postponed several times. Initially set for 2014–2017, it was later postponed to 2019. Currently phase-out is scheduled for 2021–2022. In GeoFS, IAF flies SU 35, F-16, Alphajet PAF. Category:Air Force Category:Indian Air Force Category:Indian Ocean Alliance